Fear Loves Me
by Xion2010
Summary: When Jack saves a boy in an alley, everyone seems to turn against him. Why? Because he doesn't feel like pushing the kid any farther into the dirt. Even the guardians have no empathy for the Being of Fear. But Jack knows that this boy is nothing everyone makes him out to be. He's scarred, fragile, and scared, just like He used to be. Jack x OC Onesided!Tooth X Jack Shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

Jack walked through the streets of the city. He smiled at the grinning children dragging their parents to nearby ice-cream stands and their favorite toy stores. He decided just to keep walking. His thoughts seemed to wander about how alone he felt when no one could see him. Sure now he had Jamie and the rest of the Guardians, but a different type of companionship would be nice. He never did have a chance to fully live out his life. Love seemed completely evasive of him. Tooth did seem to have some interest but Jack wasn't exactly interested, He just didn't have to heart to shoot her down like that. He might be stupid but he's not heartless. The sun started to set and Jack found himself in 'that' part of town. The dangerous part of town no one wants to go in the dark. Well unless you were a drug dealer, rapist, or a gang member. The being of winter just shrugged it off. He was absolutely certain no one here would be able to see him. He passed alley after alley after drunk filled bar after alley. He had spent a little time here when he was less than a millennium old. He knew how heartless the place was. Though he never experienced any of it, he had seen horrible things and hadn't been able to stop any of it. Snow doesn't exactly stop a teenage girl from being raped, or a kid from being beaten to death by an opposing gang. Movement from the corner of his eye made him freeze. He turned to the alley where he had seen the movement.

"Hello?" He was stupid for doing this but might as well try. No reason not to be safe. A high pitched scream was cut off.

"Damnit not again!" Jack screamed out. He ran into the alley. Inside the white haired male saw a man closing in on something small but obviously human. It was a young boy. He had raggedy black hair that covered one eye. He wore a loose tee shirt and tight black ripped jeans obviously two or three sizes too small for him. He sat in the dirty corner of an alley holding onto a black fuzzy creature. Blood stained his shirt. He looked past the man straight at Jack. Jack looked around seeing no one but him.

"You can see me?" Jack voiced normally. The kid nodded. The Man grabbed at the kids hair. Painful obsidian eyes stared right at Jack. Frost raised his staff freezing the ground below the man. He made a pushing motion towards the kid. The boy nailed the pedophile in the nuts and bolted. But the kid bolted straight into Jack, awkwardly stumbling backwards. Now that jack got a good look at the kid, he saw the kid was actually a teen around fifteen or sixteen. With shaking hands the kid bowed, this bow being extremely difficult due to the boy cuddling a small dog. The three legged dog looked hurt and dying.

"I can see you because I am one of you. Well one of your kind...I guess." The boy's voice was laced with scars and implanted deep rooted fear.

"Wait what..?" Jack was interrupted by Tooth coming up to him in horror.

"Jack what are you doing around that little ingrate?" Tooth looked at the boy in disgust. The boy stayed bowed down. He shrunk down a couple inches in size and tried retreat to the alley. Pedophile was a better choice than all powerful beings of children's happiness any day. A hand wait paw was placed on the boy's shoulder and he jumped and almost cried.

"Where ya going, mate?" Bunnymund sneered. The kid shook; He squeezed his eyes shut and threw off the paw, bolting into the street. Now the kid was crying. His big sad eyes blurring as he ran. He finally tripped on the pavement, turning on his back to protect the dog in his arms. Blood coated his back where the street had torn though his shirt, then his back. He looked up at the faces of the guardians.

"We've been looking for you for a while, twerp." Bunnymund grabbed the kid by the front of his shirt. The dog tumbling to the ground. The boy screeched out wrestling the bunny's grip.

"NoNONONONO He finally kicked Bunnymund in the nose and the oversized bunny dropped the kid. The obsidian eyed child scooped up the dog backing up as the guardians cornered him into a corner.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's more trouble than it's worth." Tooth sighed lacking her usual grin. North let out another sigh in exasperation.

"I wonder the same, Tooth." Bunnymund raised his boomerang above his head. There was a quick shift of motion and next thing he knew he was being blocked by a familiar staff.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" Jack looked accusingly at all his friends. The boy stood in shock that one of the _Guardians_ had helped _him_ of all people.

"Don't you know who that is?" Tooth said, shooting the accusation back in Jack's face.

"Does it matter?" Jack asked glaring with assertiveness at the four standing/ floating in front of him.

"That's Kage." Bunnymund pushed down harder with his boomerang getting no further in his stalemate with Jack.

"He's pitch's son." Jack looked back at the kid's face. That layer of fear could, no matter how good of an actor you think you are, not be faked. It was the fear of betrayal. The fears of Jack moving his staff and letting the boomerang find a nice comfy spot in his forehead.

"He didn't do anything." Jack defended.

"He's evil! He's related to Pitch! Or did you forget all that he did to you?" Bunnymund argued. Jack was just infuriated by this. With the last bit of strength he won the stalemate and threw the boomerang into the nearby brick wall.

"What's wrong with all of you?" No one seemed to listen to Jack's ranting.

"I thought you were supposed to protect children!" Jack shouted.

Everyone stopped.


	2. Adopt Me Please

**Hey everyone! It's Xion! I'm sorry for not updating this story for a long time! **

**Yeah I kinda...sorta forgot my plans for this story...SO i was hoping someone would have room in their story list for this lil cutie! **

** This story isn't perfect but if you give it a little love and a plot bunny I'n sure it'll be a big hit! If you have interest please leave a review and we can talk through PM **

**Please remember to Adopt! There are so many good stories without homes!**

**~Xion2010~**


End file.
